The present disclosure relates to a printing control system, a server, and a printing control method.
Some printing control systems are capable of outputting from a printer an image based on document information stored in a server through operation of a mobile terminal. Such printing control systems include a printing control system having a printing control device governing permission or denial of printing by a printer according to location information of the mobile terminal. A user of the printing control system can output an image based on the document information from a specific printer by transmitting a printing instruction and location information from a mobile terminal located in a specific area to the printing control device.